


Four Conversations and a "Finally!"

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Conversations about why Finn and Poe really need to get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Conversations and a "Finally!"

"So, what's the deal between you and Finn then?" Snap asks from his spotting place behind Poe.

"Yeah," Jessika chimes in from her place at the punchbag, "you asked him out yet or what?"

Poe huffs as he lifts the weight of the barbell off his chest, half from effort and half from the annoyance that his friends had waited until he couldn't escape to interrogate him about this. "We're friends," he grunts in between reps, " _good_ friends."

"Riiight," Snap drawls, "friends."

"Absolutely," Jess agrees, somewhat sarcastically. "I, for one, always follow my friends about like a lovesick teenager and go all misty eyed with emotion as they bond with my son. Not to mention how I light up like a nebula whenever they walk into the room."

"I dunno," Poe pants as he finishes his set and sits up, catching the towel that Snap pitches at him. "That _does_ sound a lot like how you act around Rey."

Snap howls with laughter as Jessika's mouth opens and closes in shocked indignancy. "I - I - do not...we're friends, good friends."

Poe smiles smugly before taking a swallow of water, pleased to have the attention taken off him and Finn.

It's not that they're wrong. Honestly, they couldn't be more right. Poe has come to terms with the fact that he is completely gone on Finn and with each passing day he's more and more aware of the fact that Finn just might feel the same way about him but there's Asa to think about, he can't jump into a relationship with someone without knowing that Asa is going to be OK with it, that Asa isn't going to get hurt. Not to mention the fact that Finn could just be latching on to the first non-Order person he met.

Poe shakes himself out of the melancholy that starts to set in when he thinks about all the reasons why he can't do anything about the Finn situation just yet.

Jessika is still protesting the innocence of her feelings for Rey to a teasing Snap and Poe forces a grin on to his face. "Hey, I'm all for you never admitting it," he winks. "I don't know if I'm ready yet to coach Asa through his first heartbreak. Apparently Rey's my future daughter-in-law."

Jess's face darkens in jealousy at the thought of a rival for Rey's affections and Poe thinks he really should start practicing the 'there's always more stars in the sky' speech.

* * *

"You're taking him to Yavin 4?"

Poe startles as Rey sneaks up on him while, freshly showered, he makes his way from the gym towards General Organa's office. "Hello to you too, Rey."

"Right, yeah, hello." Rey answers distractedly. "But is is true? You and Asa are taking Finn with you to visit Yavin 4 tomorrow?"

Sighing, Poe stops walking and turns to face her. "That's the plan, yes. I'm on my way to General Organa's office to see if I can check out one of the smaller ships."

Rey smiles, looking inordinately pleased about something. "You can use the 'Falcon," she tells him, smiling even wider as Poe forgets how to breathe for a second.

"The _Millennium_ Falcon?" He asks. "The _legendary_ Millennium Falcon? You're gonna let me fly _the Millennium Falcon_?"

"Everyone says that you're the best pilot in the Resistance. I'm sure she'll be in good hands."

Rey laughs delightedly as Poe whoops and punches the air. "I," he promises, "will take such good care of her - I'll treat her like the lady she is and you won't regret this."

"So, now that I've done you a favour," Rey's smile turns calculating and Poe curses, he knew that this was too good to be true. "How about you do one for me?"

Warily, he sizes Rey up. "What do you want?"

"What I want is to never have to listen to Finn agonise about when or if the two of you will ever actually do something about the feelings that you both _clearly_ have. I'll let you take the Millennium Falcon if you promise that you'll finally act on this thing between the two of you."

Poe feels his heart plummet. "It's not that simple Rey. I wish it was but - "

"Let me guess," she interrupts. "You're worried that his feelings aren't real? You're worried that he's somehow latched on to the first person who was kind to him and that he doesn't know any better."

Poe's face must have shown just how close she'd come to guessing his darkest thoughts because Rey's face turns softer and more sympathetic. "Give him more credit than that," she says. "I only know a little of what Finn has had to face in his life, but I do know that he has managed to survive his experiences and come out stronger on the other end." Rey's eyes lock on to his, the strength of her belief in Finn evident through every hitch in her breath and through the fire in her eyes. "Finn may not have much experience when it comes to this but he _knows_ his own mind, more completely than anyone I have ever met. He loves you, Poe. Asa too. Please, just put all of us out of our misery and decide if you can accept that for the incredible gift that it is."

* * *

Rey's words are still running through Poe's mind as General Organa waves him into her office. She's right, he knows she's right. He's angry at himself that he could ever have even thought that Finn was so weak as to not know his own mind - even if, deep down, he knows that he never really believed that at all. It was just another easy excuse to keep him from acting, to keep him from putting his heart, his and Asa's, on the line.

"I'm sorry General, what did you say?" Poe blinks back into awareness to find General Organa watching him, real worry in her eyes.

"Poe? Is everything all right with you?"

He almost crumples under the weight of her concern. It's no secret that Leia has been like a second mother to him after his own had died when he was eight years old and Poe has never been able to keep anything that mattered from her. "It's Finn," he admits. "I - I love him."

Leia laughs gently. "I'm sorry, Poe. Did you think you were telling me something I didn't know? The entire base knows that you love him. They know that he loves you too so do you want to tell me what exactly the problem is? Because I don't see one."

"I haven't - there's not been - " Poe tries to articulate his problem but the words aren't coming. Fortunately, Leia knows him well enough to guess.

"There's not been anyone serious since Ace came to live with you."

Defeated, Poe nods.

"I still don't see the problem. Ace adores Finn, surely you know that."

"He doesn't call him Uncle." Poe blurts out, finally voicing the niggling thought that's been plaguing him since he'd come back from a mission to find Finn sending Ace off to sleep with the story of how they met. "Asa likes him, I know, but he hasn't accepted him as family. You know what Asa is like, everyone is his Auntie or his Uncle and it's like we're all one big happy family to him but Finn's just ' _Finn_ ' to him. He's never been anything else."

Leia smiles at Poe's foolishness. "I think if you were to ask Ace, he would tell you he has another name in mind for Finn."

* * *

 "- and I'm gonna show him the waterfall where you felled in the water that one time and then I'm gonna push him in but only if he can swim, I'll ask him if it's OK first, promise and --"

"Hey, Asa, can you come here and talk to me for a sec?" Poe asks, patting the empty space next to him.

"Am I in trouble?" Ace squeaks as he freezes, a stuffed toy in each hand, wide brown eyes turned to his Papa.

"No, baby. Not at all, I just wanna talk about Finn."

Ace drops his stuffed bantha and stuffs his fingers in his mouth - a sure sign of nerves -  as he slowly makes his way towards Poe. "Is it 'cos I called him Daddy?" he asks in a small voice.

Poe struggles not to choke on his own tongue.

"It was just once, I promise Papa! I was sick and Finn was making me feel all warm and happy and I know that he's not but I'd really like him to be and I said it and I'm sorry, Papa. You're still the bestest and I love you the mostest and I didn't mean to say it cos I know it's not true yet." Asa rushes through his apologies with soulful eyes and a quivering lip and it's all Poe can do not to laugh with joy.

Pulling Asa close, he buries his face in his son's soft curls and smiles. "That's OK, baby," he says. "Now c'mon, get back to packing. And remember to leave room for your clothes in amongst all the toys!"

Ace skips off to continue narrowing down his selection of toys leaving Poe to sit there and reflect on what a gigantic idiot he's been.

* * *

The thing about being a single parent is that Poe can't exactly run screaming down the halls and confess his undying love to Finn right this second. First, there's Asa's packing to finish and then there's a bath to run and a bedtime routine to follow through and it's not like he can just leave Asa alone in their quarters while he goes and gets some, so Poe has resigned himself to waiting until tomorrow.

What's one more day compared to how many they've wasted already, right?

So, when Finn comes knocking not half an hour after Asa had finally drifted off to sleep, Poe's not sure what to do.

"Hey," Finn smiles widely at him and the propulsion engine in Poe's stomach starts to purr. "I was just about to go and pack for tomorrow and I thought I should ask if I would need anything special?  Ace may have been dropping some pretty heavy hints that I was gonna end up wet at some point."

Poe knows he needs to answer, knows that the fact that he's just standing in the doorway staring at Finn like he's a shooting star is probably weirding him out, but he can't think of any scenario where the first thing that doesn't tumble from his mouth is 'I love you, please be mine.'

So, he doesn't speak. He looks. In a lot of ways it feels like this is hist first time really seeing Finn. It's definitely the first time he's seeing Finn as something possible and not just a fantasy.

Finn's smile starts to falter and Poe's heart clenches. No, that's not right. Finn should be smiling, Finn should always be smiling.

He moves before his mind can talk him out of it.

Finn's lips are dry against his own and Poe runs the tip of his tongue against them, relishing the accompanying hitch in Finn's breathing.

For all that Finn can't have had much experience in this, it feels like he was made for kissing Poe. Their lips slot together perfectly, their breath mingling sweetly as Finn's mouth opens up, their tongues dancing together; tentatively at first but with growing confidence as Finn moans and pulls Poe closer, their bodies pressed together, Finn's hands tangled in his hair, his hands skating across Finn's shoulders, his neck, his face.

The kiss leaves them both breathless.

"Come to Yavin 4 with us tomorrow." Poe pants, his forehead resting Finn's own, Finn's breath ghosting against his skin.

Finn's mouth crooks in a small smile. "I thought I already was."

"Yeah," Poe agrees. "But come with us as more than just a friend."

Laughing, Finn presses his lips against Poe's one more time. "I thought I already was."

Poe can't really argue with that.  Smiling, he pulls Finn into his quarters, closing the door behind them. He'll have to speak to Rey and tell her that he'll take her up on the offer of using the Millenium Falcon but that can wait until tomorrow.

He's already wasted far too much time.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How about that? They're finally together!! Let the gay space daddies fluff commence.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
